


Snow White with the Red Hair

by Purpolpukepanda



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, sweet romance, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpolpukepanda/pseuds/Purpolpukepanda
Summary: Mingi fled his kingdom Tomboru, when princess Rouge declared that he would be her concubinator...
Relationships: Song Mingi/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Snow White with the Red Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi~ if you couldn’t tell this is based on an anime ‘Snow White With the red hair’ basically I switched Shirayuki and Mingi only because they have red hair lololol... I ain’t spoiling what’s coming good luck~
> 
> Also I’m doing this on my IPad, so be prepared for misspellings and weird words...

“Mirror, Mirror on the wall who’s the fairest of them all?” Rouge reaches out her hand, pointing to a peasant kneeling before her

“Your highness?” Her royalguard, interrupting her,

“What now Shira?” Rouge deadpanned at the peasant, not dropping her hand 

“This is in fact an informer from town I’m afraid he’s not a mirror.” Shira spoke to her highness

“AHEM-“ Rouge stops her guard from making a fool out of herself. 

“He’s telling me what he sees that’s basically the same thing.” Rouge finally turns to her guard, her dark red dress following suit.

“Hmm... Still please try to take things more seriously.” Shira reminds 

“Informant! Don’t just sit there start talking!” Rouge demands, the informant stutters, Speaking fast

“Y-yes you want to know who’s the most handsome boy is in the kingdom of tomboru is right? W-well there is this boy I know of...” 

“Well who is this boy?” Rouge asks 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mingi was organizing his selfs of his shop, with some customers in the store. He helps them with diseases and soreness, elderly and younglings. 

“Thanks for your patience, still waiting for your medicine right Kina?” Mingi asks the old lady in a chair sipping some tea, he offered her earlier. He began looking for it,

“Yes, but please take you time I just came to rest my eyes on your beautiful hair, I’ve never seen anything so extraordinary.” The old lady watching in daze with Mingi’s bright red hair he was born with.

“That’s so sweet, thank you, since you’re already here I’ll prepare you for another remedy.” After Mingi finishes serving the customer, he starts preparing another customers orders until the door swung open. 

“Did you forget something-oh.” Mingi was expecting the old lady, but instead a castle guard was in his store.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m sorry did you say, princess Rouge’s Concubinator (male concubine).” Mingi quirked an eyebrow 

“Yes, in other words you would be her mister.” The guard tilted his head back at Mingi

“I can’t believe princess Rouge that she would be interested in a common boy like me just because of my hair.” Mingi spoke a little bit too loudly and realizing he was talking to a castle guard. 

“I’d be an embarrassment to him.” Mingi finally states 

“Still princess Rouge has taken a liking to you,” the guard walks too close to Mingi, which he backs up on,”therefore you are required to formally appear at the castle tomorrow morning.” Mingi backs up into the side of his work table stumbling downward, until his arm caught him. 

The guard grabbed a hold of his sword drawing the blade,” I suggest you look presentable.” The guard says and leaves the store leaving Mingi scared for what’s to come. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mingi weighed all his options it was now sunset and he finally made his choice... He got up from the chair and began preparations for his customer’s illnesses, he put all the medication in their respective envelopes with the customers names on it. He decided it would be best if he cuts his hair that was pulled back into a small pony tail. After that he left his store and life behind, Mingi made sure to wear a coat that’ll cover up his hair. 

“Goodbye tomboru, I’ll miss you.” 

Luckily Mingi had enough money to hitch a ride with someone who had a cart with a horse to get out of the kingdom. The man dropped him of right by a bridge just a little bit outside of the kingdom.

Mingi walked into the unknown forest, along with an unknown path, to his surprise he came across an old run down house, he made his way up there and began knocking on the door. 

“Hello? Is anyone home? Can I please come inside?” The only thing that could be heard were birds chirping and leaves rustling from the wind. Mingi letting out a sigh, he gives up and sets his backpack of supplies on the ground. He leans down on the grey brick wall, his back resting against the building. The sunset finally begging to set on the long day, Mingi was exhausted and fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mingi woke up noticing he somehow ended up sleeping on his bag, sat up and yawned not caring for his belongings. 

“Yeosang, Yunho, I’m going up ahead.” A strange feminine voice, got him out of his daze. 

“Hey careful, brat you’ll hurt yourself.” Another voice more masculine this time. Then over the wall which protected the house, was scaled by a female. 

Mingi was shocked and immediately looked up at her figure, clearly she made eye contact with him and she was startled losing her footing over the wall falling down a not so dangerous height. 

Mingi flinches away hiding his face by his bag, he hears the girl groaning in pain, making him peer up, he see’s two, What looks like to be training soilders running towards the girl. The tallest one spoke first asking a lot of questions.

“I’ve told you so y/n... Are you hurt? Did you fall on your head? Tell me what’s one plus one?” 

“Purple... Wait who are you again?” the girl immediately responds looking up at the person asking the questions

“It’s me Yunho!” Yunho points to himself 

“Oh I forgot was that your name?” The shorter one asks

“Yeosang! Not helping even a little bit!” Yunho scolds Yeosang

Mingi hears the girl laugh, and with them distracted he tries to sneak off crawling away until the girl is no longer laughing and says, “hold” making him stop in his tracks. 

“Mind telling me who you are?” The woman gets up using her sword to help her. 

“And what you’re doing in the woods all alone?” She leans on the sword looking at him. 

“Oh I just ah- I left my home, and I was in a hurry so I got rather lost and ended up on a random road, and I’m here.” Mingi rambles, using his hand to make sure he was hiding his hair. Until the girl using her sheith which held the blade in it, flipped Mingi’s hood revealing his cherry red hair. 

Mingi tried to use his hand coving his hair to no avail. Making the small group stunned by the color, until the girl spoke up.

“You have very unusual hair.” Y/n says

“Yeah I know, I hear that frequently.” Mingi responds then notices a bright red mark on the girl’s arm most likely from the fall. 

“Oh your arm, your injured.” Mingi says 

“Oh I’ve had worse.” The woman looks at the spot and shrugs, Mingi dug into his bag and began looking for herbs. 

“You’re in luck I’m an herbalist, I have a healing poultice that you can use on it.” 

“No thanks.” The woman says, making Mingi quite shocked, 

The woman drawn her blade still in the sheith and sternly says “it could be poison or something, I’m not going to fall for that little trick. I wasn’t born yesterday y’know, trust is something your earn not given, in other words we’re done here.”

“Oh” was all Mingi could say

“So off you go then.” The woman smirks 

Mingi not giving up, he had to prove to the girl that he could be trusted.

He grabbed the sheith, “Hey What the-“ the woman didn’t have time to finish her sentence, Mingi slammed the sheith on his other arm making a loud sound. 

“What are you-“ the girl tried to question backing up, while Mingi got out his poultice and put it on his arm. 

“Sorry to disappoint, I don’t usually carry around poision.” Mingi said holding up his arm for the woman to see. 

Yunho began a laughing fit at his friend, “he sure got you there Y/n” 

The woman began to laugh and sat right in front of Mingi, “I’m sorry about that, my name is Y/n”

“...And mine is Mingi.” 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Mingi, however I think you’re at least partially responsible for my lesser graceful landing.” 

“Huh?” Mingi questions

They made their way inside the house, on the inside it was nice and clean unlike the outside of it. Mingi and y/n sit on the couch while the other two sit at a small table stating a game of chess. 

Mingi is bandaging up y/n wound, which he is somewhat at fault for. 

“No one lives in this house, but we spend time here,” y/n explains “So the one getting beaten at chess is Yunho, the one doing the beating is Yeosang.” y/n introduces them 

“Y/n, how do you know I’m losing when you aren’t paying attention to the game?” Yunho looks over to y/n 

“I can just tell.” Y/n teases still not turning around

“I’m shellacking you.” Yeosang brings Yunho’s attention back to him. Yunho gives a mhrph are returns to their game. 

“Okay you’re all fixed up, now.” Mingi finishing up the bandages on y/n’s arm to which she replies “wow you have impressive skills, Mingi” 

“I’ve been at this for a while, I did tell you I was an herbalist.” 

“So tell me, why would a talented herbalist run away from home?” 

Mingi stopped bandaging his own arm up at the question. 

“...The reason is not important... Excuse me I need some air.” Mingi gets up from the couch and goes on a walk in the woods. The wilderness always seemed to calm Mingi down at times like these. He was finally getting more relaxed even though y/n decided to tag along with him. 

“Hey, why did you come with me?” Mingi still walking on his unmarked path 

“I couldn’t let you go into these woods all by yourself, that would be quite dangerous.” 

“Are you some sort of guard?” Mingi half jokes 

“Well I have been trained surprisingly.”

“Well I find the woods peaceful to me.” Mingi explains, they finally stop to take a little break, Mingi leans on a tree for a quick second only to realize a piece of his hair is caught in a piece of bark.

“Ow, that really hurts.” Mingi trying to find the stubborn strain of hair, y/n finally realizing that his hair was caught. 

“U-um hey, y/n can you just cut it off for me? It doesn’t need to be perfect.” Mingi asks, to which Y/n walks away from him into the small opening they were in. 

“Possibly, But I’ll only do it if you answer my question.” Y/n starts “Did cutting your hair have something to do with why you ran away? If you tell me the reason maybe then I can help you.” Y/n asks her question while shrugging her shoulders. 

“You’re a terrible person...” Mingi comments, y/n giggles and throws her hands up surrendering. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“You were ordered to be a concubinator?!” Y/n freed Mingi and now they were sitting on a trunk, Mingi explaining everything.

“Yes, by a very famous girl, she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, but she learned how to speak in the red light district. She thought my hair was unusual and wanted to keep it to herself like a prize of some sort. If I had obeyed her order it would’ve just like he was just buying an apple at the fruit seller.” 

“Mingi...” Y/n started but Mingi didn’t stop speaking, he stood up taking a couple of steps away from the trunk y/n was still sitting on.

“So that’s why I’d thought I given her part of what she wanted and I left my hair behind.” 

Y/n starts a fit into laughter, “that was ingenious thinking!” She exclaims while still laughing “good job escaping from that dunce.” She stood up and walked so she was face to face with Mingi. 

“It was your lucky red after all.” Y/n states 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, color has meaning and red is supposed to represent fate.” Y/n explains “you may not like it much now, but your red might lead you to something good when you least expect it.” 

They stared at each other for a quick moment, but that moment wasn’t ordinary the only thing breaking their silent stare was the gentle breeze moving the leaves. 

“Wow you have an amazing outlook Y/n.” Mingi breaking the silence 

“Oh some respect!” Y/n jokes 

Just a bit further away two stowaways, Yeosang and Yunho, we’re keeping watch on y/n to make sure she wasn’t getting into trouble. 

“Not so suspicious at all anymore.” Yunho says to Yeosang 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t hurt how Y/n is taking quite a shine to him.” Yeosang replies 

Y/n and Mingi make their way back to the abandoned house. Then Y/n notices a strange basket on in front of the door, it was covered so she couldn’t see the contents. She rushed over to the basket picking it up. 

“What’s this?” She shows the basket to Mingi, Mingi was quite shocked cause his hair tie was on the side of the basket.

“Oh no. That’s the hair tie I had in my hair.” 

Y/n is shocked and drops the basket down to her waist revealing the contents of what’s in the basket... apples. They make their way inside setting the apples on the coffee table while y/n sat on the opposite couch of Mingi. 

“So you’re from Tomboru?” Y/n was holding a card which was found in the basket. Mingi was fiddling with his thumbs. 

“Meaning the person who dropped off this basket, traveled all the way to the boarder just to find you?” Y/n seemed amused 

“She’s a determined fello I’ll give her that much.” 

Mingi giggles at her remark, “she is right-“ 

“This isn’t a joke, how bad was it that you had to flee your kingdom?”

“I had to leave because of who she is... Someone powerful, the first princess of Tomboru-“ Mingi gets cut off again 

“Rouge?!?!!” Y/n yells “that royal moron...” she grits through her teeth.

“Yes, that’s her. She’s so stupid all the neighboring countries know it.” Mingi responds making y/n sigh. 

“I don’t blame you for running away. She doubtlessly had people everywhere tearing at all the boarder crossing records.” 

“Do you really believe she would go that far?” Mingi worrying 

“If there’s something she wants bad enough, she probably already assumes it belongs to him.” Y/n says

Mingi grabs an apple from the basket, “even if it means caging it, she’s awful.” Mingi looks down at the apple which has a bruise on it, “it’s starting to go bad. This red is no good to anyone.” He looks up to y/n and quickly says “just kidding.” 

Y/n clearly irritated she walks over to Mingi,

“Y/n” Mingi says to no avail 

Y/n grabs Mingi’s arm, which was holding the apple, and takes a bite out of it. 

“How impolite of you.” Yunho says to Y/n making them both jump, “thats his apple y/n, why don’t get you own?” Yunho teases 

“What are you-“ y/n quickly gagging

“You should either talk or eat not both.” Yunho parents, him and Yeosang were on the stairs watching everything. Mingi looks at the bite mark on the apple. 

“No body asked you, stay out of it!” You yelled at Yunho

“Now you’re just being rude.” Yunho replies

“Y/n.” Mingi says, making you turn around quickly, “What now?!” 

“I was being foolish, I’m sorry.” Mingi apologizes, you noticing him still having the apple in his hand.

“Mingi, I suggest you put the apple down, if I were you.” You start stumbling, “Yeosang, Yunho, don’t get” you knees collapse on the ground,

“Y/n!” They both say in unison, Yunho hops over the bar while, Yeosang takes the stairs, Yunho is quickly to grab you not letting the upper half of your body hit the hard ground. 

“What happened?” Yunho questions

“Y/n” Yeosang tries to get a response 

Mingi quickly wipes the apple on a piece of cloth and takes it up to his nose to smell it,

“It’s poisioned!” Mingi responds 

“Can you help her?” Yeosang demands

“Give me a moment.” Mingi quickly goes into his bag to get supplies, but unfortunately he doesn’t have the supplies for the poision. 

“It’s no good, I can’t prepare one with what I have, if I’m quick enough-“ before Mingi could finish the door of the house opens. 

“My my, looks like someone else has tasted the apple instead of Mingi.” A Tomboru guard speaks

“Who are you?” Yunho says still holding onto y/n, Yeosang is readying to draw his blade, Mingi walks up to the man

“Hmm this changes things...” 

“How could you do something like this?” Mingi yells 

“Calm yourself mister.” He puts a hand in front of Mingi’s face. “A certain someone posses the antidote, I trust now that you’ll come with me?”

Mingi agrees to the soilder’s terms, and he heads back to Tomboru. Rouge with being the first princess of Tomboru has a lot of money so it doesn’t surprise Mingi how she has a house just a little bit before the boarder. Now he stands in front of Rouge... 

“Oh so you made it, I’m quite surprised, I didn’t believe that red hair you left behind was real.” Rouge exclaims 

“Uh- so what about the antidote?” Mingi mentions 

“All in good time.” Rouge explains “just so you know Mr. Mingi the world is very judgmental, the fact that I graciously courted you when you ran away and since I’ve been a laughing stock all over Tomboru and in the royal palace. Thanks to you, public opinion of me has plummeted drastically, however despite my shame, the only person to blame here is you.” Rouge snaps her fingers “understand? We have to wipe the filth from my good name and in order to do that you’ll have to become my concubinator.” Rouge sits on a chair with a table beside her right in front of Mingi

Mingi gulps in response

Rouge continues, “I would never dream of causing a man embarrassment, not as a lowly coommoner like yourself, you can thank me for my generosity now.” 

“Are-Are you kidding me?” Mingi approaches Rouge, “And will you please focus on what’s more important. I need the antidote for my friend she’s very sick and needs to have it right away!”

“Oh that’s right, Of course! If you agree to my purposal I will have it delivered to him immediately. Or dearest would you like me to give her another apple instead?” Rouge explains and gets up from her chair,

“I have to say, now that I can see how handsome you are,” Rouge drags her fingers across his jawline “I think I might have to keep you very close to me.” 

Mingi slaps her hand away from him, making her stumble backward. 

“What- no- why’d you?” 

“Oh my apologies, fine princess Rouge take me if you wish, but you should know what you’re getting.”

Their moment is ruined, when one of the guards outside the door that Mingi and Rouge were in screams,

“Wait stay back!” 

Causing both of them to turn at the commotion,

“Huh?” Rouge looks around your shoulder, just as she does the door flys open revealing y/n, along with a guard toppling downward. 

“I object!” You yell 

“Y/n?” Mingi shocked 

The guard gets up and draws his sword starting his attack on you. He lunges forward and you quickly block it, without drawing your sword. You push the blade away getting into a new position. The guard tries to undercut you, and you manage to block it now having an opening you use the dull end of your sword and hit him in the face, making him topple into the ground. Yunho and Yeosang took out the guards in the hallway as well. 

“You boorish pig!” You say to Rouge, her just stuttering nonsense at this point, Mingi runs up to you “Y/n?!” 

“Oh hey Mingi.” 

“What? Are you okay?” 

“Oh yeah I spent the last few years building up an immunity to different poisions.” You explain, Mingi giving you a Somewhat questionable look

“Yeah but-“ Rouge interrupts you

“Ah-ha, So you’re the one who took a bite out of the poisioned apple? Well that was rather unfortunate I was planning on immobilizing Mingi so I could take him back home with me.” Rouge starts pacing 

“Why am I not surprised that you were behind a bad apple” You say, Rouge stops herself

“Best watch your manners around me, country girl. Peasants like you should show more respect to royalty.” Rouge demands 

“Oh pardon me, sensitive, delicate, first monarch of Tomboru, I mean princess Rouge.” You approach Rouge, Yunho and Yeosang close behind. 

“Huh?” She musters

“I’m not one for formal introductions, but” you show her your crest that’s emblemed on your sword. 

“I recognize that crest...” 

“As well you should, imbecile, meet the first princess of Clarines, I’m Y/n Y/l/n” 

Rouge goes pale, “d-did she say princess?” 

Mingi approaches you, “y/n please calm down, wait do you know who I am, what’s one plus one?” 

You lower your sword, “it’s true, Mingi, but I never actually thought I’d be poisioned from someone, much to which a half witch princess from a neighboring kingdom, could mean war.” You approach Rouge

“No besides you, you have no proof whatsoever that I’d poisioned the apple.” Rouge declares 

“Oh I think, we have plenty.” Yeosang mentions 

“Yeah I think we’ll see what’s What when we make an official inquiry, liar.” Yunho interjects

“No, please wait I-“ Rouge stumbles into her chair 

“Oh well why don’t we make a trade princess moron?” You say, calming Rouge down a bit

“If you don’t want your deceptive actions to be a matter of public record the swear you’ll never come near Mingi again, or even poision another male.” 

“How do you know Mingi-“ Rouge gets cut off when you pull out you sword again making her stumble even more backwards.

“Okay! Okay I promise! Please! Cross my heart!” Rouge begs 

“Mingi, surely you have a few things to say to her?” You turn towards Mingi 

Mingi walks up to Rouge, “here princess Rouge” he hands her an apple, “to get your strength back. Since you’re so shocked you can’t even move, also give Y/n the antidote now.” 

Princess Rouge leaves her house and starts her journey back to her castle. While you all stayed after the commotion... You drank the antidote that Mingi got for you. You were sitting on a couch while Mingi was standing a distance away from you.

“Thank you.” He says 

“For What Mingi?” 

“Because you saved me, but I’m sorry it seems I’m only poisionous to you.” 

“Is that suppose to be some sort of joke, because I was poisioned by an apple, and you’re as red as one, is that what you mean?” You find it somewhat amusing.

“No, not really” Mingi still being serious 

“Don’t worry, it’s not something in which you need to apologize, Y/n made the choice to eat the apple herself we all should’ve been more careful about it.” Yeosang dismisses Mingi’s apology “that’s all, although Yunho carried on like the end of the world was here, and started to weep like a child.” 

“Hey, shut up Yeosang!” 

“So tragic.” 

“Okay, okay, next time I get fruit I’ll have Yunho test it out before I eat it.” You stop the bickering between the two

“Uh, what’s that now?!” Yunho freaks, making you laugh

You get up from where you were sitting and walk over a short distance to where Mingi was still standing. 

“Mingi, do you remember what I told you in the forest? I meant every word, and I truly hope faith had brought us together for something good.”

He looks at you, but you continue “it’s now time for you to choose your faith, you can go back to Tomboru or come with us to Clarines?” You give out your hand hoping Mingi would take it.

In which he did...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Mingi sounded a little too subby, I had to get the basic plot and y’know also if I do decide to continue this I will reverse some of the eps, like Mingi will be Zen while you’ll be shirayuki, please tell me what you think...


End file.
